


Ignored

by ImSorryICouldntHearYouOverTheLams



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cliche, College, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, This is my very first fanfic, actually not really, jefferson is an asshole, kind of, they don't exactly cover the subject in boarding school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorryICouldntHearYouOverTheLams/pseuds/ImSorryICouldntHearYouOverTheLams
Summary: Alexander is ignoring Laurens, so, naturally, John needs to figure out what did this to him.





	Ignored

"Alex!" John cried desperately, tears filling in his eyes, "Wake up! Please!" He shook Alex's arm, but Alex still lay on his bed. Alexander doesn't normally sleep in late, and it was already past 2 pm.  
"Laf! Herc!" Laurens screamed, suddenly angry, "Get in here!"  
"Sheesh," Laf said a few moments later, walking into the room. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw Alex on the bed. This wasn't right at this time of day.  
Hercules rushed into the room and sat across from Laurens in Alex's bed.  
"Why is he like this? Did something happen? He never sleeps in so late! Did I do something wrong?" Laurens pleaded, then bursting into tears.  
"Shh," Laf said, patting Laurens's hair, "He's gonna be okay."  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Laurens bellowed, "FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE DEAD!" Laurens erupted into heavier tears when he said "dead." That word seemed to echo endlessly throughout the room.  
"Laurens, we need you to calm down. When Alex wakes up, he might be a bit stressed, and you crying might make it worse." Hercules put emphasis on the word "when", trying to show that he was confident Alexander would wake up.   
Laurens nodded and lifted his head up, sniffling. There was a stream of tears running down his eyes, but he stayed quiet.  
"Well?" Laurens asked impatiently, "what's wrong with him?" Laurens lifted a loose strand of Alex's hair to behind his face.  
"So, did Alex go anywhere without one of us yesterday?" Laf asked.  
"No," Laurens said, thinking about how the two of them just hung out and did practically nothing on Saturday.  
"Okay, well, then he didn't get in a fight, so that's good," Hercules said, trying to make Laurens's mood brighten.  
Laurens wiped away his tears and said, "What if he's depressed and he doesn't wanna get up?"  
"I wouldn't think so," Laf said, actually considering this for a moment, "Why would he be depressed?"  
Laurens shrugged and said, "Maybe Lexi-" Laurens then sighed, realizing he had no explanation to his boyfriend's behavior.  
"Wait!" Hercules said, making Laurens glance up at him hopefully, "What if Jefferson did something to him!"  
Laurens gasped at this. He wasn't shocked that Jefferson would do something like this, but he was on such a rollercoaster of emotions and wasn't sure how he should feel. Laurens started to run out of the room, still holding Alex's hand. Laurens almost pulled Alexander right off the bed, but he stopped, stood still for a few seconds, then let go of Alex's hand. He didn't want to let go, but literally murdering Jefferson was his only current thought.  
Laurens burst into Thomas's room furiously, slamming the door against the wall when he opened it.  
"Explain yourself!" Laurens shouted after standing in awkward silence for a few seconds.  
"What are you taking about?" Jefferson asked, stifling laughter.  
"ALEXANDER IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!"  
"What? Is your little boyfriend crying because of the fucking rain?" Jefferson asked, doing an extremely obnoxious imitation of Laurens, then pouting.  
Laurens snapped.

 

"JOHN LAURENS!" Lafayette bellowed, storming into Jefferson's room. He came in to find a Thomas Jefferson on his bed, whimpering, and a John Laurens on top of him, with strands of Thomas's hair in his hand. Thomas had a scratch on his left hand.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Laf demanded.  
"He attacked me!" Jefferson whined.  
"Only because he insulted me and Alex!" Laurens cried, swinging his arm back to punch Jefferson. Thomas screeched and Lafayette ran over to the bed, stopping Laurens.  
"Jefferson, what happened. From the beginning. Laurens, don't talk 'till I let you." The two boys nodded their heads and Jefferson started talking.  
"So, I was just sitting in my room, thinking about which shade of magenta is better, a pinker one, or a more purple one. It's the purple one, by the way, thanks for asking. But yeah, Little Johnny Boy just came in here, all like, 'Here's Johnny!' practically knocking my door out of place, and screaming about how I did something to his bitc- to his angsty boyfriend. Then out of nowhere, he just pounces at me and rips out my hair, scratching my hand for good measure. Then you came in."  
With a straight face, Laf said, "Laurens, your response."  
"Well, it all started when Hercules said that our Big Boy Pants Tommy here might've done something to Alex." Thomas made a face when he heard his new nickname (although he didn't need to know that it wasn't new) and Laurens continued. "So I come in here, and asked Tom-tom what he did to my dearest." Jefferson grimaced at Hamilton's nickname. "He responded by insulting how Lexi is scared of thunderstorms because of his childhood. So I kinda sorta maybe lashed out at this tomcat." Laurens shrugged, pointing a finger at Thomas. "Are my answers to your satisfaction?"  
"My god" Laf muttered.  
"So?" Thomas and John said in unison.  
"Jefferson, did you do something to Hamilton?" Laf asked coldly.   
There was a hesitation that was too long. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but it meant something.  
"No?" Jefferson said, seeming slightly unsure of his answer.  
Laurens pounced at Jefferson again, but Lafayette stopped him immediately before he could do any harm. Jefferson was rolled up in a ball, making an "x" with his hands over his head.  
"What. Did. You. Do." Laurens said, barely able to get any words out.  
Giving up, Jefferson said, "I may or may not've done something to Lexi." Jefferson grimaced at the word Lexi and said it like it was cursed.  
Laurens would've killed him right this moment if Laf hadn't been restraining him.  
"And I might've told him that you cheated on him?" Jefferson's voice trailed off.  
"You WHAT?" Laurens roared, attempting to punch Jefferson, but Herc came over and helped Laf contain him.  
"But why is he sleeping?" Laf asked.  
"I dunno." Jefferson said, like it was completely obvious.  
"Maybe he's depressed that he thinks Laurens loves somebody else." Herc offered.  
"Wow that's deep. Almost deep enough to be a Disney movie." Jefferson said. "Like you, Hercules,"  
Tears started running down Laurens's eyes and he said, "I'll be right back." Feeling bad, Laf and Herc let go of his arm and watched Laurens run to Alex's room.  
"Alex, please! Jefferson lied! I love you and only you! Please wake up! I know you're awake!" Laurens started to cry. He laid down on the bed and just cried. He felt a muscle move that wasn't his.  
"Alex!" Laurens cried happily. But Alex just rolled over on onto his face. He mumbled something inaudible.  
"What was that?" Laurens asked softly.  
Alex rolled over. "I said GO AWAY!" He shouted this so loud, that even Laf, Herc, and Jefferson had heard him.  
"But Alex, you need to understand, I-"  
Alex sat up on their bed. "I DO understand, I wasn't good enough for you." Alex looked right into Laurens's face, and he saw Alex's face completely stained in tears.  
"Alex-" Laurens said desperately, still crying.  
"GO!" Alex shouted, pointing to the door. He fell back on the bed and shoved his face back into the pillow.  
Laurens ran out of the room and onto the couch.  
"Hamilton?" Jefferson called, walking up to the door.  
"What?" Alex groaned, finally aware that he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
"I kinda sorta lied yesterday."  
"What do you mean?" Alex replied, his voice intensifying.  
"Laurens, he, uh, well, ya see." Jefferson sighed, "Eevrchdnu."  
"What?"  
"He never cheated on you."  
"WHAT?" Alex said, he started thinking about everything he could regret this moment.  
Laf and Herc came into the room and Laf said coldly, "Jefferson LIED! Laurens was scared out of his mind when you weren't waking up!"  
Laurens walked into the room at that moment, staring at the floor.  
"I-Laurens, I'm, I'm so sorry!" Alex said, on the verge of tears.  
"It's okay!"  
"No it isn't!" Alex shouted, "I trusted Jefferson like an idiot and I ended up hurting you!" Alex burst into tears.  
"Could you guys leave?" Laurens asked to Herc, Laf, and Thomas. "I think we have some making up to do."  
The three of them nodded and walked out of the room. Laf heard Alex's crying suddenly stop and then a thud of bodies against the bed.  
"Sounds more like making out then making up!" Laf called back, snickering.


End file.
